


I'll Stay To Protect You

by PeridotFan64



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotFan64/pseuds/PeridotFan64
Summary: WILL BE DELETED SOON





	1. Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot reforms.

3 days. It had been 3 days since Blue and Yellow Diamond attacked and Steven made a truce, and 2 days since Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Yellow Diamond, and Blue Diamond left to go to Homeworld to see White Diamond, and Peridot was still not back. 

"Why is Peridot taking so long to reform?, It's been a few days!" Connie said, holding Peridot's gem which she wrapped in her yellow wedding dress, it had been burnt a bit, making it look like a moldy banana, but it was still salvageable. "Some gems take more time to reform, Meatball, she'll be back soon." Bismuth replied. "She's probably obsessing over something small like what shade of green her shirt is, I guess it's important to make sure you come back right, I almost decided to wear sandals." Lapis added. Pumpkin was laying on the couch, looking sad, she missed Peridot, at first she thought she would be ok because she saw Lapis reform, but it had been 3 days and Pumpkin wasn't sure anymore. "Don't worry, girl, Peridot will be back before you know it!" Connie cheerfully said, trying to cheer the sentient gourd up. Then, the gem floated out of Connie's hands and Peridot emerged from it, she now had a dark green top, with a star the same color as her hair in the middle, in a lighter green, a bow-tie, in that same color, a belt around her stomach, with it pointing downwards, to a skirt the same color as her top, her pants were still the same color, but she had dark green stars instead of diamonds, it was then finished off with yellow boots, the same color as her hair and chest star. "'It's nice to have those diamond off." Peridot said, before opening her eyes, noticing her left eye hurt, "Ow." she said feeling it. "Welcome back, Tiny!" Bismuth said. "Wow! You look nice!' Connie joined in. "Wow thanks for the complement!" Peridot replied "So, I guess we won, wait, where's everyone else? Were they also destabilized?! Or worse, SHATTERED!?" Peridot panicky asked. "No P, they went to Homeworld." Amethyst chilly replied. "THEY WERE CAPTURED!!!?" Peridot exclaimed. "No, let me explain, after you were poofed, Steven was steeped on by Yellow Diamond and knocked unconscious, but he went into a astral plane and was able to tell him he has Pink Diamond's gem, then Steven showed them the corrupted gems and they went to get Pink's leg ship and then they went to Homeworld to see White Diamond to ask her to help cure corruption, Connie, Lapis, and me stayed here on Earth to rebuild the house, They should be back soon." Bismuth explained. Connie then noticed Peridot's black eye. "Peridot, your eye!" She said. "What's wrong with it?" Peridot asked, opening the camera app on her tablet to see her face. "AHH!" She screamed as she jumped back, Bismuth catching her tablet. "Don't worry, it will probably heal after a while." Connie reassured. "Hey." Lapis said, reading manga on Steven's bed. "Oh, it's you." Peridot said, annoyed. "Look, Peridot-I-I'm sorry for-" Lapis tried to say but she was cut off. "You take my home and leave me depressed, then when you finally return you destroy it and everything in it! I can forgive you for destroying my tape recorder but this it is TOO FAR!" Peridot screamed as she hurled metal at her, pining her down by her ribbon. "PERIDOT!!! STOP!!!" Both Bismuth and Connie yelled. "Do you really just expect me to forgive you? Well if you do, YOU'RE WRONG!!" Peridot yelled as she punched the trapped Lapis in the face, knocking her out. Peridot then started to cry. "What have I done? Now, I... went too far." Peridot said, sadly, the metal then fell, letting Lapis's unconscious body fall to the ground. 

When Lapis woke up, she saw Peridot looking over her. "Lapis, I'm sorry, and I accept your apology, I was just so frustrated about you taking everything." Peridot softly said. "Peridot, I'm sorry too for taking the barn and destroying it, I didn't mean for this to happen." Lapis said. Peridot then smiled, Lapis did as well, then they hugged. "I'll never run off again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The black eye is a little nod to Jailbreak


	2. The Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bismuth returns from the hardware store

"Lapis, are you ready." Steven asked, preparing to head to Homeworld in his newly found Leg Ship. "Steven, I get why you're going to Homeworld but don't you think this is too soon, you just got Yellow and Blue to stop fighting yesterday." Lapis said. "I've been trying to heal them on my own for over a year, and not even me, Yellow, and Blue together could heal them, we need White." "Besides, you're going to need a house to come home to, me and Greg could fix it up, I could even add the barn to it so we can live together, also, there's someone I have to watch." Lapis said, showing Steven Peridot's gemstone. "Got it!" Steven said as he, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and the Diamonds, got on the ship. "Bye!" he said as the ship took off as Lapis, Connie, and Greg waved goodbye. 

A few minutes later, Bismuth finally returned from the hardware store, the reason why she took so long is she wasn't familiar with the earth terms used by the people there, after she saw the leg ship leave she made a effort to hurry up though. As Bismuth arrived, Greg letting her use his van, she steeped out and saw the four. "Hey "Meatball", I got the supplies for the house!" Bismuth said to Greg as she carried out the wood and nails. "Connie you're staying?" Bismuth said, confused at why they stayed. "Steven said this mission would be too dangerous, even more so than the fight against the diamonds. Connie said. Then Bismuth noticed Lapis. "Lazuli, you're back!" Bismuth said, seeing that she had reformed. "Hey." She initially replied, before taking a second glance, water chains then warped around Bismuth. "YOU!" She yelled, "You're why I was trapped in a mirror!, You caused my suffering that lasted millennia." "You, WILL PAY!!" Lapis screamed as she threw Bismuth across the beach, before pounding her with a water fist. "I was just meant to briefly visit, not get stuck in the war and a mirror." She said, squeezing her with her water hand. "I didn't know you weren't an enemy, I just saw the diamond symbol and assumed you were going to flood the battlefield or something, I'm sorry." Bismuth tearfully said, causing Lapis to drop her water fist. "I've been trapped too, I was bubbled so I didn't feel any pain or was even able to think, but it was hard to learn that almost all my friends had been turned into monsters, If it makes you feel better I made something for you." Bismuth said as she handed her two blue bracelets. "It lets you turn water into ice, I figured it would be helpful." She added, Lapis tried it on and tested it, she lifted up some water, and with some concentration, she turned it into ice. "Thank you!" Lapis said. "No prob Bob!" Bismuth responded, having learned it from Steven, Lapis then blushed and said, "I forgive you."


End file.
